Ben 10 Fuerza Alienigena, UNA CHICA MISTERIOSA pt1
by dolphin2
Summary: Un dia que comenzó bastante comun en la vida del equipo que eran Ben,Gwen y Kevin, hasta que en un momento aparece una chica que al parecer kevin conoce y se llevan bastante bien, significara algo malo la aparicion de esta chica,vean el fic y sepanlo.


Hola, soy nueva aquí en fanfiction al igual k este fic de ben 10 FA espero k les agrade.

Ben 10 fuerza alienigena no me pertenece a mí sino que tiene otros dueños propios.

Esto pasa como algo, se supone que antes de que terminara la segunda temporada.

Era una tarde más en la vida de Ben, Gwen y Kevin, por el momento no habían tenido ningún problema con los aliens.

Los tres miembros del equipo estaban llegando un lugar donde vendían hamburguesas( estilo mcdonald`s y eso), en el camino vieron un auto yendo algo deprisa pero no le dieron mucho importancia , el día estaba algo frio y tenía pinta de que quizás llovería, así k decidieron entrar al lugar , debido a la hr que era el lugar tenía bastante gente ,en eso ,mientras comían ,un chico parecía haber perdido algo , no le prestaron atención, era común que cosas así pasaran y mas en lugares con tanta gente.

Kevin- ahora vuelvo chicos.

Gwen- a dónde vas?

Kevin señala el baño para no decir más.

Ben- no te tardes mucho.

Kevin se va.

Hubo un tercer chico k parecía haber perdido algo, el numero empezó a aumentar, poco después ya eran más de 10.

Ben- que extraño.

Gwen- es común que 2 o tres chicos pierdan algo aquí.

Ben- pero ya van varios…

Gwen-* sintiendo como que le falta algo*mi se celular, no está.

Kevin-* se fija en la gente del lugar* vamos.

Ben- qué? *en ese momento Kevin estaba llegando y le cuentan lo ocurrido de manera rápida, pero entendible, Kevin se fija bien en el lugar*.

Kevin- vamos, si no nos damos prisa se escapara *se dirige hacia la salida.

Ben y Gwen se miran algo extrañados por un segundo, se paran y salen junto con Kevin, ven a alguien que llevaba un buzo de esos como de educación física con el gorro puesto para que no se le viera bien la cara y lo siguen, pero esa persona se había dado cuenta de que lo perseguían (aún que no vio quienes), pero como se monto en una patineta fue más rápido y los perdió entre unos edificios de la ciudad que formaban callejones.

Gwen- se está alejando muy rápido, y me van a castigar si pierdo mi celular.

Ben- no sería más fácil si me transformo en……

Kevin- no es necesario ser alien para todo, no crees, ni que hubiese robado un banco.

Ben- no podemos arriesgarnos a que sea un highbreed.

Kevin- desde cuando un highbreed roba celulares.

Ben- no lo sé, pero sí que nunca se sabe con ellos.

Gwen- pero en caso de que no lo fuera le estarías usando tus poderes prácticamente en vano.

Ben- está bien, pero si quieres recuperar tu celular ahí que seguir a quién te lo robó, vamos!

Van, de casualidad ven el mismo auto de hace un rato entrar en uno de los callejones.

* * *

Nuevamente en smoothie, pero antes de todo esto.

Xxxxxx-* era la misma persona aun con el gorro puesto, ve pasar el auto antes de entrar al lugar*….aun tengo algo de tiempo * era la voz de una chica.

Entra, con gran habilidad, aunque no se veía como lo hacía, tomaba varias cosas de los k estuvieran desprevenidos , decidió tomar el ultimo ( curiosamente el de Gwen) ye intento irse de manera k nadie se fije en su presencia, por si las dudas , al salir ve pasar el auto de antes ,había dejado una patineta cerca e iba hacia ella, pero justo en ese momento escucha abrirse la puerta del lugar ( estaba a espaldas de él) y escucho el sonido de varios pasos acercándose, se da cuenta de k iban hacia ella ,se apresura hacia su patineta y la monta hasta consigue alejarse de ellos y perderlos , va hacia el auto ,la calle k estaba enfrente de la del auto, en un toma un teléfono público.

Xxxxxx-* poniendo otro tono de voz* hola ,policía ,unos tipos k me parecen algo sospechosos están en un callejón en la calle *pasa un camión y no se escucha* por favor vengan pronto, *cuelga , de su bolsillo toma una pelota y la arroja a la ventana trasera del auto, los tipos de adentro salen , ella hizo como si hubiese estado corriendo, aprovechando la ropa k llevaba puesta * se fue por allá *los tipos van hacia donde le sindica* bien, ahora si tengo poco tiempo* se acerca al auto , entrando al callejón, lo observa y e k en la parte de atrás estaba lo k buscaba ,eran varias bolsas con dinero, abre el auto y saca lo k puede, en eso oye a los tipos volver, sierra de modo k no se escuche.

Se ve a los tipos corriendo hacia el auto y se oye a la policía, cuando los tipos llegan al auto, es lo único que ven, justo en ese momento llegan ben y su equipo.

Los chicos llegan a un callejón en el que estaba ´´ estacionado`` el auto que vieron anteriormente y también ven llegar a la policía, los tipos tratan de arrancar el auto pero no pasa nada.

Tipo 1- QUE PASA, QUÉ PASA?

Tipo 2- OH NO!!

Uno de los policías abre la puerta y apenas logra esquivar un disparo con lo cual el primer tipo aprovecha de salir y tratar de escapar, solo que no puede, pues Ben y Gwen se interponen en su camino.

Tipo 1-* largo de aquí niños!!* les apunta con un arma.

Gwen- no lo creo.

Ben- Kevin.

El tipo vira su mirada Kevin quien lo noquea de un golpe, pero sin transformar su mano, por precaución, habiendo policías en mirando, en fin, arrestaron al noqueado y al k aun seguía en el auto.

Tipo 1- es increíble si tenía batería nueva.

Oficial1- *mientras revisaba lo robado* HEY FALTA DINERO AQUÍ.

Tipos- cómo!?

Policía 2- no se hagan los tontos donde lo tienen?

Tipo 1- no lo sabemos, estamos seguros de que estaba todo ahí dentro.

Policía 2- si claro, di eso en la comisaria* los llevan detenidos a ambos.

Mientras pasaba.

Kevin- Hm*estaba como buscando algo, al parecer lo encontró* chicos vengan.

Ambos lo siguen.

Simplemente le dan la vuelta a uno de los edificios y empiezan a subir una escalera de incendios sigilosamente.

Ben: para que hacemos esto.

Kevin: quieres que recuperemos el celular oh no?

Ben- ¬.¬

Estaban llegando hasta el techo.

Kevin- shh

Empezaron a subir lentamente al poder ver arriba del techo vieron una silueta.

Ben- vamos.

Ben sale del ´´escondite`` directo hacia quien tenía el celular.

Kevin- no, Ben…ash.

La persona baja por otra escalera que estaba cerca de ella.

La persiguen, ella se sube nuevamente en su patineta y se aleja, perdiéndose de vista nuevamente entre los edificios.

Kevin- separémonos, porsiacaso, no encontraremos en el estacionamiento del lugar.

Gwen- crees que sea necesario?

Kevin- cubriremos más terreno.

Ben- está bien, nos vemos * cada cual fue por su lado.

Poco después.

Ben- esto es ridículo, así nos costará un mundo encontrar al ladró, no me importa lo que diga Kevin * programo el omnitrix y se transformo en frio y atravesando las paredes sigue buscando hasta que da en el blanco, para su suerte, llegó a un callejón sin salida, se des-transforma y bloquea su camino.

Ben- hasta aquí llegaste, dame el celular de mi prima.

La persona acorralada intento escapar pero ben le bloqueaba el camino, hasta que al parecer desiste.

Xxxxxx- no puedo * Ben noto que era una chica joven de altura aproximadamente entre la de él y la de Gwen.

Ben- qué? Por qué no?

Xxxxxx- porque no se cual es, si lo voy a devolver quiero que sea ella quien lo reconozca.

Ben- y por qué debería confiar en ti.

Xxxxxx- si quieres llévame de brazo estilo policías para evitar que escape.

Ben- …...está bien * mientras caminaban* oye, no se para que te sigues cubriendo con ese gorro, como si fuera tan necesario en estas circunstancias.

Xxxxxx- tampoco tengo necesidad de mostrarte mi cara.

Ben- ni que hubiese alguien más mirando, tan mal te ves?

Xxxxxx- si así lo creyera, ya me habría dejado ver considerando a quien tengo al lado.

Ben- que simpática.

Xxxxxx- no pretendo serlo y contigo menos.

Ben- *pensando* esta chica me recuerda un poco a alguien -.-u.

No conversaron mucho, pero era difícil saber si se llevaban bien o no, aunque las apuestas decían que no, cuando estaban saliendo del laberinto de edificios y ben divisa a sus amigos y se les va acercando.

Ben- aquí esta chicos *la chica no se molesta en mirarlos.

Ella aprovecha esa pequeña distracción se suelta y trata de escapar de nuevo, iba a usar su patineta, pero Kevin lanza una piedra consiguiendo que suelte la patineta.

Xxxxxx- rayos*se da vuelta y ve a ben siguiéndola, consigue volver a entrar entre los edificios, pero iba más lento esta vez.

Kevin y Gwen se miran, se miran, asienten, y van ambos al lado contrario, en un momento la chica creyendo que los había perdido e intenta doblar hacia un callejón para ocultarse porsiacaso, pero se encuentra con Gwen bloqueándole el camino, alcanza a cambiar el rumbo en sentido contrario y se encuentra con ben, nuevamente consigue cambiar de dirección simplemente sigue corriendo y siendo perseguida, en un momento miro hacia atrás mientras corría y ve que tenia buena distancia de sus perseguidores, mira hacia adelante y ve otro callejón en el cual doblar y tener oportunidad de perderlos, aumento levemente la velocidad, consigue alejarse más y dobla en el callejón, mira hacia atrás unos segundos, sonrió y volvió a mirar al frente, pero no alcanzó a percatarse del chico que estaba frente a ella, choca con él, casi se cae hacia tras, alcanza a sostenerse en el suelo con las manos, pero no a evitar que se le cayeran un par de celulares ni que se le saliera el gorro del buzo que evitaba que se le viera el rostro.

Xxxxxx- OYE MIRA LO QUE HICIS…...*mira hacia arriba para ver la cara de quien le detuvo el paso, al hacerlo veía la cara del joven con una expresión de incertidumbre.

Por su parte al ver la cara de la chica (cabello largo, ojos color café claro, no usaba labial) no estaba con una expresión muy distinta a la de ella.

Ambos- no puede ser.

Ella se levanto lentamente y al terminar de hacerlo se quedo quieta, solo pasaron 1 o tal vez 2 segundos, pero para ellos fue algo más largo.

En ese momento llegan ben y Gwen lo que hace que Kevin y la chica despierten.

Gwen- la tienes.

Kevin- pues…

Xxxxxx- oye *al joven de cabello negro* tú eres Kevin Levin?

Kevin- puede ser que sí.

Xxxxxx- hay una forma de saberlo?

Ben y Gwen: ?

Kevin- QUÉ ES ESO *señalando hacia atrás de ellos, ambos voltean.

Ben- no hay nada Kevin.

Vuelen a mirar hacia Kevin, lo vieron sonriendo.

Kevin- tiempo sin verte.

Xxxxxx- lo mismo digo.

Ben- se conocen?

Kevin- si, a decir verdad, si.

Ben- vaya, quién lo diría, que coincidencia no?

Gwen- como te llamas

Xxxxxx- Tanya.

Ambos saludan.

Tanya- son amigos tuyos?

Kevin- sip, ella es Gwen Tennyson

Tanya- y el chico que creyó atraparme hace un rato es?

Ben- ¬.¬

Kevin- el es Ben, Tennyson también…… oh si, Tanya antes que nada, necesito que devuelvas un celular

Tanya- es el que él quería que devolviera?

Kevin- sí.

Tanya- bueno….de acuerdo, pero solo porque me lo pides tú, cómo es?

Gwen- es rosa, como de este tamaño y es con tapa.

Tanya- veamos…* busca entre los celulares* lotería, ten * se lo pasa.

Gwen- gracias.

Tanya- no hay de que.

Ben- oigan con todo esto ya se está haciendo tarde.

Gwen- tiene razón.

Kevin- vamos a mi auto, los llevo.

Tanya- tienes un auto?

Kevin- sip.

Tanya- genial.

Ya cuando todos estaban dentro del auto y mientras Kevin lo conducía.

Tanya- oye Kevin, tengo que decirlo, esto sí que es un auto, el diseño del auto en sí y la pintura son excelentes.

Kevin- gracias.

Ben- sabes de autos?

Tanya- algo se, solo diré que me gustan las cosas con ruedas que no sean triciclos y eso.

Ben- vaya, es raro que una chica sepa de esto.

Tanya- si lo sé, lo he oído varias veces, pero bueno, seré ser una excepción.

Gwen- oigan y cómo es que se uds se conocían.

Ben- si me preguntaba lo mismo, eran amigos, parientes o algo así?

Kevin- te lo diría, pero ya llegamos a tu casa.

Ben- entonces habrá que dejarlo para mañana.

Kevin- si como sea, nos vemos.

Ben- adiós chicos.

Ben sale del auto y entra a su casa.

Poco después llegan a la de Gwen.

Gwen- nos vemos mañana.

Kevin- adiós Gwen.

Se va.

Tanya- al parecer te ha pasado mucho, así como tienes mucho que contar.

Kevin- no sabes que tanta razón tienes, estoy suponiendo que tú también tienes qué contar.

Tanya- por supuesto que sí.

Al día siguiente Ben y Gwen fueron al Sr. Smoothie, habían invitado a Kevin, pero no consiguieron contactarlo, supusieron que quizás estaba arreglando su auto o algo por el estilo así que fueron a pie, al llegar les sorprendió ver a Kevin ahí, estaba con Tanya, van hacia donde estaban ellos.

Tanya- al final ambos cayeron en su propia trampa y a merced de los policías.

Ambos- hahahaha

Tanya- y de prueba tengo fotos…

Ben- y uds que hacen aquí?

Tanya- *en tono sarcástico* eeh conversando?

Ben- saben a qué me refiero.

Gwen- no esperábamos verlos aquí.

Kevin- no se si podría decir lo mismo, pero bueno, siéntense * parecía estar de buen humor.

Los 2 primos se sientan en la misma mesa en la que estaban Kevin y Tanya.

Ben- y… de que estaban hablando?

Tanya- le estaba contando a Kevin algunas anécdotas y eso, llevamos tiempo sin vernos.

Ben- y el te ha contado alguna suya?

Tanya- no, pero eso será a su tiempo, o cuando él quiera contarlas.

Gwen- hace cuanto se conocen.

Tanya- desde hace un buen tiempo.

Kevin- más del que llevo de conocerlos a uds.

Ben- vaya, cuántos años tienes? *a Tanya.

Tanya- entre 14 y 15, y uds?

Ben- Gwen y yo tenemos 15.

Tanya- hace cuanto conocen a Kevin.

Ben- hace unos 5 años.

Tanya- que curioso es aproximadamente el mismo tiempo que llevo sin verte- refiriéndose a Kevin.

Kevin- si es cierto… oigan disculpen que esto sea tan rápido pero nos tenemos que ir.

Ben- qué? a dónde?

Tanya- Kevin me va a mostrar lo que puede hacer su auto.

Gwen- vaya.

Ben- y que a caso no podemos ir?

Kevin- lo siento, pero tú ya lo has visto.

Ben- ah, bueno, supongo que está bien, diviértanse.

Kevin- vamos.

La joven de cabello largo y negro asintió y ambos entraron en el auto de Kevin.

Kevin- hablando desde la ventana de su auto luego de cerrar la puerta* nos vemos* enciende el motor del vehículo y se van.

Mientras tanto, ambos primos Tennyson decidieron aprovechar de comprar un jugo en Mr. Smoothie, en eso suena el celular de Ben y él contesta.

Ben-…hola Julie*al oír la voz de su novia sonríe*…no…..claro!...de acuerdo, te veo halla* cuelga* era Julie, dice que quiere que vayamos al cine a ver la película que estaba esperando y que estreno hace poco.

Gwen- que bien por ti, espero que la pasen bien.

Ben- gracias, hablando de pasarla bien, viste como estaba Kevin, es raro verlo con ese buen humor.

Gwen- bueno, es una amiga que no ve, según lo que dijo hace algo más de 5 años.

Ben- si, al parecer eran buenos amigos.

Gwen- si.

Ben- bien, no quiero hacer esperar mucho a Julie, adiós Gwen.

Gwen- adiós.

CONTINUARÁ. ( comentarios por favor).


End file.
